1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to non-lethal weapons and particular a non-lethal weapon adapted for spraying a pepper extract at a perpetrator as a self-defense act.
2. Description of Related Art
Pepper spray may be used by potentially vulnerable individuals in order to defend themselves when their safety is threatened by an attacker. An attacker with face sprayed by pepper spray may be neutralized for at least 10 minutes. There are generally no lasting effects from use of pepper spray and pepper spray is not generally fatal.